Fazbear Tales
by NyanCreeperPony
Summary: A couple of oneshots based on the FNAF S**tpost Generator on Tumblr. Some will be funny, some will be sad, some will be suspenseful, some with be gorey, some will be shippy, and some will be all of the above. All with your favorite murderous furries (as well as favorite nightguards who really didn't sign up for this) as the stars. Join us, as they make you laugh, cry, and feel.
1. Survivor's Guilt

**Phone Guy attended your funeral and got your sister's phone number (Ft Tape Girl):**

There Daniel was, downing his third glass of wine, wearing a black tux, in the middle of the funeral of one of his best employees, Jeremy Fitzgerald. It was a wonder he was able to make it here, especially since the drive to Jeremy's home town was so far away from where he lived. It was a wonder he was able to sit down and listen to the two hour long eulogy in full, especially due to the fact that he had gotten barely any sleep the night before. It was a wonder he didn't cry after the lowering the casket that contained Jeremy's body, with the lid being closed, as well, after the incident, Jeremy's corpse really didn't look, how you say, appealing for everyone to look at. It was even a wonder that Daniel hadn't blacked out yet after the first glass of wine, as his alcohol tolerance on a usual day was very, very low.

Maybe it was the grief making all of this happen to him, he thought. Maybe it was the grief that made him do all the things he usually didn't do. What he didn't want to do...what he thought he had to do. Just as Daniel was about to finish his last sip of the wine he had taken, he heard a voice of a young woman, seeming to be directed at him.

"Wow, is...is it real?".

Daniel sighed, teeth clenched, his hand trembling. He was already having a horrible day as it is, he didn't need some random woman coming up to him and judging him for his appearance.

He whipped around, pointing towards the plastic phone dial that had long replaced his right eye, a glare forming in the other.

"Yes, this is real…", Daniel said, teeth clenched. "No, this is not a purposeful body modification, no I'm not going to talk about it, and no you cannot touch it. Now do me a favor and please...just leave me alone.".

"I was actually talking about your hair color.", the woman said, referring to Daniel's reddish-auburn hair. "But, I must say, this is the first time I ever saw someone with a dial for an eye…".

The girl then sat down next to Daniel. While he looked her straight in the eye when he was busy scolding her, he didn't get a good look until now. She looked about nineteen, with a thin body type and long legs. Her skin was a midtone, leaning more on the dark side, with three freckles on each cheek, and dark green eyes. To top off her head was a curly mess of raven black hair. She was wearing a dark grey dress and black pat-and-leather shoes. The shoes reminded Daniel of the shoes the girls that the kids in his kindergarten class wore when he was six. Oh...kindergarten ...those were simpler times. Times before he knew what death was, before he knew that his funny animal friends over at Freddy Fazbear's could kill a man with a single chomp from their cold metal jaws. How he longed for that type of innocence.

"I'm Kora.", The girl said, sticking her hand out for Daniel to shake. "Kora Settlemen. And you are?".

The two waited a while before Daniel took the girl's...Kora's hand and shook it.

"Daniel Robinson."

The two shook for a while before letting go, not looking at each other. I mean...this was a funeral. Not really the best time to be making friends. Daniel poured another glass of red wine (his fourth one this day) and took a sip. He cleared his throat.

"So…", he said to Kora. "What relation do you have to Jeremy?".

"Oh!", Kora replied. "I'm his sister.".

"Sister?". Daniel didn't know that Jeremy even HAD a sister.

"Well, ok you got me.", Kora said, a wry smile on her lips. "We aren't biological siblings, but we've been friends for all of our lives. Like...since we were in diapers. I always considered him an older brother to me.".

She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, before swallowing the big lump in her throat.

"You know...the standard. Standing up to bullies, helping me with my math homework, making sure the people I dated were just right for me...you know, the standard...really sucked when he moved away.".

Kora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand again, feeling hot tears prick the edges of her eyes. She cleared her throat and attempted to smile, even going so far as to fake a laugh.

"So how do you know him?", she asked Daniel.

Daniel sighed and looked away. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about this, especially to a person who he's only known for...what...forty-five minutes? It felt really uncomfortable talking to a person he just met about topics this serious. But...at the moment ...Kora was the only person he could relate too, at least when it came to this new town he had never been to before. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I was...his manager.", Daniel said quietly, looking away. "At the pizzeria chain he worked for...y'know.", He coughed again and looked at Kora. "Freddy Fazbear's?".

"Oh yeah! Freddy's! The Chuck E Cheese knockoff, right? Jeremy wrote about that place all the time in his letters."she laughed a bit. "Kept telling me about how the robots kept acting all kooky on him.".

"Yeah…", Daniel said with a sigh. "Fitting...considering how he ended up…"

Kora stopped laughing and looked and Daniel, a look of confusion on her face. "Whaddya mean, Daniel?".

Daniel's eyes widened. Oh god, did he really just say that out loud? In the middle of Jeremy's own funeral. Daniel quickly tried to deflect this.

"Nothing. I said nothing…"

Kora didn't say anything, just looked and Daniel intently with a slight glare in her eyes, as if trying to look through Daniel to try and find secrets. It caused beads of sweat to form on his brow. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kora spoke up.

"You know how Jeremy died...don't you?".

Daniel looked away from her, a bit of hair getting in his eyes. This was good. The more hair over his eyes, the better he can hide his tears.

"Maybe I do…"He said, choking up. "Why would you want to know..?".

"For closure…", Kora replied quietly, putting a hand to his shoulder. "The same reason you probably wanna talk about it.".

For a while, they didn't speak...they couldn't ...it was if the thought of explaining Jeremy's passing created a thick, gelatinous miasma that never seemed to go away.

"Alright…", Daniel said. "He…". He gulped...hoping his tears wouldn't be noticeable. "He died via an accident with the animatronics...one of our side attractions, the Toy Foxy one...it..".

Daniel had to take a moment to compose himself...with every word he spoke, he felt like he was edging closer and closer to a mental breakdown, as if it was a cliff and he was trying to hold up weights with nothing but rope and his bare hands. It was only a matter of time…

"It bit his skull…", Daniel continued. "It bit down on his skull...damaged his frontal lobe...they rushed him to the hospital as fast as they could, but...at the end of the day...he didn't make it in time...died in his sleep essentially."

"I...s-see.", Kora stuttered, looking away from Daniel and taking her hand away from his shoulder. Another wave of silence hit...another layer on the already thick miasma. "Y'know..I'm almost kinda glad that you told me...at least he didn't die in pa-".

"I was there when it happened…", Daniel interrupted. His eyes were glassy and teary, giving an a thousand yard stare. It seemed like he was simply talking to himself...for all he knew, he was. "I...witnessed it...no-nobody knew what was going to happen...they were just going on as if the day was normal...it was SUPPOSED to be normal... it...it…".

Daniel felt his heart go faster and faster, his breath going quicker and quicker...the tears in his run in rivers down his face...he was edging closer and closer.

"There w-was so much...blood…so much...red..thick blood. The smell...oh god the smell was awful...like some was boiling meat and copper in the same r-room. I...Oh god...his body...he was so young...so young...he..."

The edge was getting closer and closer...everything was flowing back to him, the memory he'd been living over and over again in his mind, while he slept. Assigning Jeremy to the job of repairing...IT, IT shaking and flailing as it glitched out and malfunctioned. Jeremy trying to get a hold of...IT...so he could fix it. It rising up...the crunch of bone, the tearing of flesh. The screaming parents, the crying kids, the paramedics being called…

And the blood...the pooling of the red, coppery,rotting, foul...blood.

And with that memory...that one simple memory...Daniel fell off the cliff.

He didn't expect his sobs to be as loud as they came out, and truth be told he was kind of embarrassed about it. This was a man he barely even knew...he didn't have the right to act this, at least that's what he thought. Maybe it was the wine, the sleep deprivation...or maybe it was the fact that this was all his fault. He was the one that assigned Jeremy to fix that broken fox. He was the one who sent Jeremy six feet under. He was the one who did this, HE killed Jeremy. He was responsible. He should be burning in hell for what he did to him. At least...that's what he thought.

The rest of the day felt like years. It felt like hell to be here. To be anywhere. He just wished to say sorry, not just to Jeremy, but the people he disturbed crying over him. He couldn't take his car home...he was way too plastered for that, he'd have to call a tow company and a taxi. Ironically, he didn't really have the energy to do either. He was just about to make a phone call to the local taxi company when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the owner. It was Kora, the girl who sat next to him at the funeral, looking at him with sad, red, puffy eyes. She handed him two pieces of paper, one with a phone number and one that was blank.

"What is this?", he asked.

"It's a phone number.", Kora replied sarcastically. "For someone with a phone dial eye, you sure don't know the base of which phone calls are made.".

Daniel glared at her a bit. "I know what it is, but why give it to me of all people? I just met you.".

"So you can call me so we can talk.", Kora said.

They stood in silence, staring at each other.

"Are you asking me out?"Daniel asked, confused.

"No!", Kora said, facepalming. "It's just that, uggh, look, it's clear that Jeremy's death has affected both of us, and while it did so in very different ways, it is clear that we're in deep pain. Both of us…".

"And?"

"Well…", Kora said, looking back. "I guess...I just need to vent to someone other than my parents sometimes. Y'know? Plus it seems that you don't have anyone to vent to yourself. You kept all that stuff...bottled up for a while. I could tell by your crying."

Daniel only looked at the girl in front of him, not speaking anything to her. She simply just sighed in response.

"Look, it's just an offer, you don't have to take it. It's just a thought.", She sighed again and turned away from Daniel. "But it's clear you're not interested. I understand. I hope to see you soon, Mr...Daniel, was it? ...Yeah...see ya.".

She began to walk to her car, but before she could take out her keys to open the front door of it…

"Wait!"

Daniel ran up to the car and scribbled his phone number on the blank piece of paper Kora'd gave him. He didn't know why he was doing, or why he was doing it. Maybe it was because of the wine, maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, maybe it was because of the guilt. But for some reason, he felt like this was a thing he wouldn't regret.

**Original Post/Prompt Here: ** post/182306903777/phone-guy-attended-your-funeral-and-got-your


	2. Catching Up

**Ballora lost sight of her goals and gained a wife (Ft:Circus Baby and Oc):**

Before she left the circus, Ballora didn't know how big the world was. Well, ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration. She knew how big the world in general was, she just didn't know how big HER world could be. Before the circus even disbanded, her world was the small little town of Hurricane, Utah. She doubted that when people think of Utah, they think of Hurricane, so that basically proved her theory that at the time, her world view was pretty narrow.

She had to admit, however, ever since her life with the circus went south, at least for what she thought was the better, she had no real drive. For a while since then, she went across state to state, searching for something that would fill the hole that dancing and acrobatics once lived in. With each state she visited, Ballora quested to find herself something that, while filling a null void, didn't remind her of her previous life in the circus. First she tried cooking, which failed miserably, then golf, then card playing. But no matter what, that never seemed to satisfy the null void that dancing ballet once brought. At least...that was fifteen years ago. Ballora was exploring a town in Northern Connecticut. She was walking around, seeing the culture, trying the food, and perusing the local attractions when she found a local dance studio. Ballora, again, swore off ballet and acrobatics, due to her not so pleasant disbandment from her old occupation...but...the dance studio wasn't just ballet. It was mainly a spanish dance class, a class that includes salsa, merengue, tango, and zambra. Ballora and so, Ballora entered. Afterall, she was only interested in vacating ballet dancing. Not just all forms of dance. That's where she met...HER.

Jota DelaCruz. An angel is the voluptuous body of latina dance instructor. Her olive skin, her jet black hair set up in a ponytail, her brown eyes that made her feel like she was drowning in sweet milk chocolate. As soon as Ballora saw her, she was automatically entranced. Entranced as well as immediately convinced to take her "Introduction to Flamenco" classes, although they were a bit pricey.

As time went on, and the classes continued, Ballora had her sights on at least making friends with Jota, which is why she invited her to a free for all music festival that a local band was playing at. The place was stunning, the lights were colorful, the food was amazing, and the music, god the music. The music was so stunning and well played, the two women couldn't help but break out in a dance. Ballora never felt so close to a person before that moment. So...after their dance, while sitting down on a picnic blanket, staring at the setting sun, a sky made of pink, orange, purple, Ballora leaned in...and gave Jota a kiss. And Jota, kissed back.

The life they lived together, the five years they dated, their wedding in New Orleans, the two kids, Claire and Deberah, they've adopted, and the fifteen years of marriage they've shared, were all the best times she had in her entire life. Sure there were some times were things were tough, from Deberah failing in math, to Jota getting two herniated discs and not being able to dance as well as she used to. That, and there still being a little hole in Ballora's heart where dancing and being an acrobat in the circus was. But, other than that, the both of them were happy and healthy. A majority of the time, Ballora didn't think of her old life, nor did she ever think she would see her old co-stars again. That, however, would change.

It was a bright and sunny morning in the summer. The kids Claire, now eleven, and Deberah, now eight, were watching a cooking show on TV. Jota was making dinner, and Ballora was busy filing the tax returns. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Claire, sweetie?", Jota said, stirring the pot.

Claire nodded, and ran up to the hole to look into the peephole. She then looked back, shocked, and blinked. She then looked again and called to her two mothers.

"Hey Mom! I think there's a clown at the door"

At this, Ballora's head perked up. The fair wasn't in town, and even if it was, it wasn't as if a clown came up to people's doorsteps just to advertise it. A small sinking came up in Ballora's stomach, but she shrugged it off. Surely this couldn't be who she thought it was. It was impossible.

"Oh, Claire, hija.", Jota reprimanded. "They probably have a lot of make-up on. Just because they do that, doesn't mean you should call them a clown. It's very disrespectful.".

"No, Momma!", Claire replied. "She's looks like an actual clown! You know, from the circus!".

Jota only replied by rolling her eyes and walked up to the door, wanting to look in the peephole for herself. When she looked through, however, her response was similar to Claire. There, outside, was a clown. A clown with bright red pigtails, painted pale skin, bright green eyes and red lips and cheeks. She was wearing a red crop top and skirt, the skirt having both red and yellow frills and lace. She rang the doorbell again. Jota stood there in shock. Why would this clown want to be here? She looked at the doorknob, unsure of what to do, until, with a sigh, she grabbed it and opened the door. The clown smiled at Jota, before asking in a soft voice…

"Does a person by the name of Ballora live here?".

About an hour into the visit, when Ballora explained how she knew Circus Baby from the circus, as well as introducing Baby to her family, the two ex-circus folk sat on the couch, sipping tea, eating cookies, and catching up on what they have been doing for the past sixteen years.

"I've been doing the same thing as you actually… ", Baby explained. " Traveling the country, seeing new things… been to a lot of county fairs in the South. All different."

"Anything interesting?", Ballora asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call a county fair particularly interesting, but it was fun."Baby said. "So...I see you and ...what's her name again? Juanita?".

"Jota..."

"Yeah! Her! Yeah, you two are married, now!?", Baby exclaimed.

"Yes",Ballora said, smiling brightly. "We went to New Orleans for our wedding and honeymoon, The music was amazing, the food was amazing...everything was amazing.".

Baby laughed. "You know, I always thought that you would marry a hispanic dancer. I just never thought it'd be a lady, y'know?".

"And I never thought you would still go out adorned in clown makeup.".

Both women chuckled a bit, before sitting in silence, looking away from each other. This went on for about ten to twenty minutes, before Ballora looked back at her and sighed.

"Baby, why are you here?".

"Well.", Baby said bluntly, in a tone that sounded slightly offended. "Harsh much?"

"Baby, I'm serious.", Ballora replied. "We haven't spoken ever since the circus disbanded almost two decades ago. You haven't called, you haven't written any letters to me, you haven't tried to e-mail me...hell, I'm honestly surprised you even found me. Wait...how did you find me?".

"That's...besides the point.", Baby said, looking away.

They both stood in silence again, this time with Ballora looking at Baby sternly. Baby sighed and looked back at Ballora, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, Lorie. I admit. I didn't come here just to have a little chat."

"And what did you come for?", Ballora asked.

Baby looked at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers and tapping her foot shyly, before looking back up, taking a deep breath, and looking straight into Ballora's eyes.

"I miss it, Ballora…"

"Miss what, Baby dear?", Ballora asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I miss performing, Lorie. I miss the carnival lights, the calliope music, the smell of caramel apples and popcorn. I miss how the children laughed and clapped with us. I miss it.", Baby said, looking away from Ballora and sighing. "I...want to bring the circus back.".

"...E...Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Lori..I miss performing."

Ballora stood there, shocked, looking Baby straight in her bright green , she looked back at her family, not seeming to hear this conversation, and then looked back at Baby. Slowly, she closed her eyes, put her teacup down, and stood up,

"May I speak with you...outside for a moment?".

When they got outside to the porch, Ballora walked over to the ledge, looking out into the grassy field in front of the both of them. The both of them stood there, the only sound left being the chirping of crickets and the blowing of wind. Ballora sighed and then looked Baby straight in the eyes, glaring at her.

"So let me get this straight.", Ballora said calmly..almost too calmly. "We disband from the circus, and never get in contact with each other or any of our quote-unquote 'friends' for nearly two decades, and now, after all this time, after I have clearly settled down and moved on from that life, you practically stalk me and ask me to go back and relive the glory days?!"

Baby stayed silent, looking away from Ballora before turning to her head to Ballora and sighed.

"When you say it that way, it makes it seem like a bad thing.", She replied in a voice even quiet for her standards.

Ballora facepalmed. "It is a bad thing, Baby! Springing this up on me and expecting to agree to this when you know I have since moved on is a very bad thing!"

"I know, I know this is probably not the right time to tell you this, but I need you to do this favor for me."

"Favor!", Ballora explained, a wry little laugh in her voice. "You haven't seen me for so long, you didn't call or text, and you ask me for a favor!".

"Come on, Ballora!", Baby said sadly. "Come on, it'll be fun. I got FunFox and FunFred on the phone. They agreed to it!".

"Good for them!"

"Ballora, please!", Baby said, hands in her face. "Come on, not only do I miss performing, the Funtimes miss it too. We all miss it! There's no doubt that you miss it too!".

Ballora sighed, trying his best to speak a little calmer, or at least as calm as she can in this certain moment in time. "I must admit.", she said, "I do miss it to an extent...but I have more important things in my life now. I have a wife, I have two beautiful kids, I have a nice house, I have everything I could ever need. Who needs a circus when you have a family.".

"We are your family!", Baby responded hurtly.

"You were my family…", Ballora said, a deep sadness in her eyes, as memories of fun and laughter filled the air. Memories of togetherness and camaraderie and teamwork. All faded away. She sighed and began to walk away towards the door…

"But that's clearly all in the past now…"

"Ballora, wait.", Baby said desperately, her voice breaking a bit.

Ballora turned back to face her, hand on the doorknob, awaiting what Baby was going to say next.

"If you aren't going to do this for me, or for the others…", Baby said, trying her best to make her voice sound assertive. "Do it for the Minireenas…"

Ballora's features softened, remembering the little dancers fondly. They were such little darlings. Always so curious and eager to learn. They thought of her as a second mother most of the time, due to them being away from their own parents for so long. Even when they did disband and never really saw each other again, she still loved them with all her heart.

"Where...are they now?", she had to ask. She couldn't help but ask.

"All in college.", Baby replied. "All have majors in the visual arts. They...didn't want to come back either. They said they would only come back...if you came too."

They both stood there, with only the sound of the wind blowing to keep their mind occupied. Ballora then sighed and turned to Baby, trying her best to hold back tears.

"Alright, fine.", Ballora said. "I'll do it. But only if my family gets free front row seat tickets. I want little Claire and Deberah to watch mommy perform.".

"It'll be done then.", Baby replied.

And at that, they both shook hands.

**(Original Post: ** post/176992502802/ballora-lost-sight-of-her-goals-and-gained-a-wife


	3. Why Am I Like This?

**Why does the puppet cry during birthday parties?(Ft Golden Freddy):**

"So this has been happening frequently?", One of the repairmen said as he rolled the dull blue and purple box to the Parts and Service room.

"Well, Mr Afton's said it has,'' Another replied, opening the box and looking at the animatronic puppet inside. "Says it keeps malfunctioning, like, twitching and stuff, as well as leaking some type of grey, thick, gunk. I think it's oil or some other type of joint lubricant. I don't know. I only saw it via security tapes."

The second repairman rolled the open prize box up to the table and took the long, lanky, ragdoll-like animatronic out of the box. It seemed to still be leaking, as the gunk leakage from the eyes of it. He cringed a bit, before putting it back in the box and looking at the first repairman. "God I don't wanna look at it, it's so creepy."

The first one sighed. "How about we go on lunch break. I'm hungry anyway, aren't you?".

The second one nodded and soon afterward, the both of them head outside, closing the door behind them.

About five or ten minutes later, the prize box began to rustle a bit, before the Puppet peaked out, looking around the Parts and Service. He sighed. Even him looking around in the dark was bringing back bad memories. He closed his eyes and felt more of that gunk coming from them, streaming down his face. He didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to remember it, yet that's exactly what he was doing now. Remembering it. Acknowledging it. Making it feel like he was a less than. Maybe he was. After all, it was Puppet's fault to protect them. To make everyone here feel safe. Yet, he couldn't even do that.

"It happened again...didn't it.", A voice called out from the shadows.

Puppet opened his eyes and almost instinctively looked around for the body that belonged to that voice. Before long though, he found it in the form of two white pinpricks similar to his own. He signed, smiling slightly, before slithering up to the two little lights, and allowing the darkness to reveal the golden bear animatronic that sat there. Puppet sighed and sat beside him.

"Unfortunately, yes.", He responded. "I did happen again."

They were both silent for a bit, before Puppet buried his face in his knees and began to hiccup and sob. Goldie wrapped his arm around him, looking at the sobbing form. Puppet in response, buried his face at his side and looked up, a look of great emotional pain on his pain.

"I hate this…", he said through his tears. "I hate this so much...why am I like this?".

"Like what?", Goldie replied, looking confused. In all the time that Puppet had these little vent sessions, he had never asked a question like that.

"Why am I weak?!", Puppet near shouted. "Why I couldn't have saved Charlie?! Why I couldn't have saved the other five children!? Why I can't be better?! Why can't I forget?!"

Goldie could feel his artificial fur being pulled by the marionette's claws, the grip of it tightening and loosening in frustration. He sighed and turned Puppet's face towards him, making him look into his eyes.

"Puppet, how many times do I need to explain. It's not your fault. You couldn't control it, it just...happened.".

"You don't know that.", The marionette responds meekly. "Maybe...maybe if I was a bit stronger or faster...I could have stopped him..".

Goldie hugs the marionette tighter, before sighing and looking at him again. "Puppet, you have to stop discrediting yourself. You did what you could, but sometimes things like this happen."

"But I'm a security puppet model, Goldie.", Puppet said softly, too tired to keep crying. "It's in my programming to protect the children...and...I couldn't even try to help them. I couldn't even try to hunt down the bad made that...that killed them. Doesn't it feel awful...not doing what you were created to do. Wouldn't you understand the most…".

Goldie sighed and looked away from the Puppet's gaze. He nodded, remembering his own little...incident. "Yes. I do."

Again, they both sat in silence, before Goldie looked back to him. "But I also know that with my situation, I know now it wasn't my fault.".

"You thought it was…"Puppet responded. "For a long time you did."

"Yes, I did.", Goldie said. "But...even after all that, I still had a friend who believed in me...you know what he said?".

Puppet smiled and looked over to him. "That is wasn't your fault?"

Goldie nodded and hugged the Puppet close to him. "Exactly. That and I shouldn't blame myself."

Puppet sighed sadly and looked away. "If only it were that simple. I just want all of this to end. I can't even perform well at birthday parties anymore."He snuggled up to Goldie, still giving him a sad look. "They keep repairing me and repairing me, but I still...act like this…"

Goldie sighed and smiled at him. "You know you don't need fixing.".

Puppet smiled and sighed, leaning into the bear. "You know just what to say, sometimes."

Goldie winked at him. "You know I do.".

"I have to get back to my box.", Puppet said. "The two repairmen must be almost done finishing their lunch."

Goldie nodded and let go of him, allowing Puppet to slither back into his box. Just in time too, as a minute or two later, both repairmen came back, both stinking of tuna salad. As they both opened Puppet up, and began examining his endo's joints, and the canisters that supplied the lubricant that made up his tears, he wondered if this could fix him. If this could make him act normally at the children. If this will allow him to forget everything that went on in this hellscape of a restaurant. And maybe, just maybe, if this will allow him to stop crying at birthday parties.

**Original Post: ** post/182203055397/why-do-the-puppet-cry-during-birthday-parties

**(A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Lack of motivation and school can do that to you. Anyways, I hope that I can try and post more often soon. Especially since it's currently Winter Break where I live. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you wanna see when I post, just follow the story. Thanks :3)**


	4. Alibi

**William Afton did nothing wrong (Ft: Henry Emily and Clay Burke)**

When William's doorbell rang and William himself went up to open it, he expected the mundane. Maybe it would be the local girl scout troop that came to every house that would come about every other Saturday or so to sell their cookies. Maybe it was Michael's punk friends, probably plotting to vandalize a wall outside a school, or break store windows, or whatever they did without their parent's supervision (like he would let Michael hang out with them anymore). Or maybe it was his business partner and best friend. They usually got together for something or other. Whether it be to discuss a new animatronic character they were going to add to their pizzeria, talk about a new menu item they could serve, or to just simply talk, with simple refreshments being served, like tea and cookies, or just some coffee. They've been doing it a lot more now...ever since all of...this went on.

From the time of the Bite, when William was sure that his youngest son would die from the injuries in his skull, to the recent events that have happened when they found the body of Henry's daughter just two weeks ago.

William sighed, relaying the event over and over before opening up the door. Turned out he was only somewhat right. When he opened the door, he did not just see Henry, his best friend and business partner, but the Police Force, with Officer Burke at the helm. William looked confused.

"Mr Burke! Henry!", William said with a smile. "What can i do you for?"

"That's Officer Burke to you, Afton!", Officer Burke said sternly. "We need to search your house as well as ask you a few questions."

William's face contorted from a smile to a look of confusion. "Why? For what reason?".

"It's about the five children that went missing in your pizza place, as well as the body of the seven year old Charlotte Emily. we found just two weeks ago. We think they might be the victims of the same killer.", Burke replied. "We think that you might be a suspect.".

William glared at the officer, snarling at him. "Oh...I understand. You think that I did it. Don't you?".

" , we're not accusing you of anything,'' the policeman said. "At least not yet. From what we know, the abductor was a worker at the pizzeria. At this time, the only lead we have is that the person used the "SpringBonnie" springlock suit as some sorta...lure for them and that the weapon used was a knife gotten from the pizzeria's kitchen. We currently have no lead on the age, gender, or race of the individual who did this and as a result, me and the rest of the police are interviewing all the workers of the pizzeria. Including Henry, here.".

The other man next to the officer seemed to cringe a bit when his name was mentioned. William looked over at his business partner and glowered at him. "I see that's why he's here?"

"Yes!", Henry said. "After they questioned me and searched my place, they mentioned afterward they were probably going to do the same with you. And...I wanted to tag along to make sure you weren't...uncomfortable, so to speak.".

Henry forced a smile out, but that only made William's frown grow. This whole situation was starting to get annoying, especially since they apparently started searching the houses of him and his workers. This was an invasion of privacy. Especially for him.

"And I assume, you have a warrant?", William said

Officer Burke nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Trust me, Mr Afton. We wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

In approximately ten minutes, a good chunk of the Hurricane Police force came in, each instructed with a certain spot of the house, including Michael's, Elizabeth's,and the bedroom of the recently deceased Norman. William knew the children would probably object. Hell, he could already hear them crying out "what are you doing?" in annoyance. William would probably have to explain it to them later.

William lead Henry and Officer Burke to the couch and sat them both down. "May I offer you two some refreshments?", He asked. "Maybe some coffee or tea. I still have some Tagalong cookies that were bought last week."

"That won't be needed Mr Afton.", Officer Burke responded, opening a notebook up and beginning to write some stuff down. "We're not here for a casual chat, we are here to ask you questions."

"Certainly…", William said nonchalantly, propping his legs on a nearby coffee table. "Ask away, Clayton."

Officer Burke couldn't help but internally cringe when William called him "Clayton". They way it was toned...it made him feel wrong. Still, he still kept a straight face and tried his best to not feel intimidated. This was the same man who owned a pizza place with funny animals as mascots. How bad could he be?

"Alright, first question.", He began. "Where were you two weeks ago, at approximately...9:56 pm."

William thought about it for a bit before snapping his fingers in remembrance. "I was working late, filing some taxes. You know how finicky the IRS gets when you don't get up to date on those types of things."

"I thought you told me that you wanted to leave home early that night?", Henry said.

"Well, I WANTED too.", William said with a slight frown. "I never said I would. Besides, last time I checked, it was YOUR turn to file taxes, but you forgot. You could have done it earlier, but you left the work for me.".

Henry looked away guiltily. "I-I'm sorry, William. That was my mistake.".

"Alright, alright, enough about taxes.", Officer Burke said. He sighed and looked over at William. "So you were in your office, filing taxes. Is that correct?".

"Yes.", William reaffirmed.

"Did you notice any unusual sounds coming from outside?", The Policeman asked.

"I did..hear one.", William said, looking solemn. "The noise was...the scream of poor Charlotte. As soon as I heard it, I stopped whatever I was doing and ran out, only to find that the killer was gone, and..."He gulped, trying to hold back tears. "Little Charlotte was dead...all that was there was her body...and that Puppet model we had, hugging her corpse, trying to comfort her on her final hour…"

William sniffed again, tears welling up in his eyes. He noticed this and looked away. "Sorry, sorry…", He said. "This is just...such and emotional time...for everyone involved."

"Do you need a minute, Billy?", Henry asked. "I'm sure Officer Burke here would understand if you do.".

"It's fine, it's fine.", William replied, sniffling. "Please, Officer. Continue.".

Officer Burke nodded and looked over at William. "Did the killer leave any evidence behind at the scene? Not like hairs or fingerprints, but something more...noticeable to the naked eye."

"Not really." ,William said. "It was just the blood covered body, as well as the Puppet. Nothing else.".

"I see…", Officer Burke said, looking over the notes he took, trying to piece together everything. "Alright...now let's get into the actual meet of the situation itself. Where were you about...three or four days later at approximately the same time. We would have gotten a bit of a better time frame, but the murderer seemed to have messed with the Security System."

"Officer Burke, that's impossible, the only person who knows the code to its main databases is me."

"Well, it got, for lack of a better term, hacked. Do you know...anyone else who is good at such things?", the Officer asked.

"The technicians for the most part.", William said. "They could have done that.".

"But none of our technicians know how to disarm a security system.", Henry added. "That one is complicated, and without the code to work it, it couldn't have been disarmed by just...anyone."

"Did you give the code to anyone recently, Mr Afton?", Officer Burke asked.

William thought about if for a while, before snapping his fingers again. "Jeremy! Jeremy Fitzgerald. That boy! Yeah, him. He was the head technician there. Since he had that position (as well as worked as a nightguard overnight), I trusted him with the code to the security camera.".

"Has he ever acted strangely around you?", Officer Burke asked.

"Yes!", William said. "All the time. He would go on and on about how he hated his job and how he hated the kids pulling at his hair, even going so far as to say he hated the children themselves! He also had a lot of anger management issues as well. If you asked me, he was always a bit off."

"Now hold on, Bill.", Henry said. "I know that Jeremy was a bit of a complainer, but I never heard him saying that he hated the children!".

William was shocked for a second before flat out glaring at the other man next to the policeman, eyes glowing. "Are you calling me a liar, Henry?". He asked.

Immediately Henry shot up. "No no, Bill! Not at all, you know I would never-".

William interrupted him, near growling, standing up himself and walking toward him. "Then why are you defending him, Henry? I am simply telling the facts as I see them.".

"I know, but-", Henry tried to speak up, but William interrupted him.

"You know, I'm talking about the man who could have killed all those children in that Springbonnie suit.", William said, his voice filled with venom. "The man who could have killed your daughter!".

"Alright now, that's enough, come on break it up", Officer Burke said, yet the two other men didn't seem to listen. It was like they were stuck in their own little world.

"I don't-".

"You don't THINK so, Henry?! You don't THINK so!? Well it doesn't have to do with what you think!", William said, close to the other man's face. "This has to do with a monster that has killed six children in our establishment! What if he kills more. Do you want to seem responsible for that?!"

Henry's eyes began to well up with tears. "No…", he spoke softly. "No, I will never want that. You know me better than that William.".

"Then why are you defending him, Henry?", William said, his voice near monotone, his eyes welling up himself.

All of them stayed in silence before, Henry buried his face in his face and broke down in tears. This was all just too...stressful. They death of his daughter, the death of five children...this was all just too much to bear. How could he have been so blind. Was it Jeremy? Was it his fault? Was he defending a murderer the entire time? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. Knowing was just too much.

William looked over at Henry, looking so...drained. He walked over to him and hugged him, feeling tears run down his cheeks as well.

"Henry…"He said, his voice all choked, as if he hadn't spoken in years. "Henry, I'm sorry. I'm just so...angry at whoever did this and I took it out of you. I shouldn't have...I understand how it feels to lose a child...I shouldn't have…".

Henry hugged back. 'William, please...don't apologize, this isn't your fault. None of it is. I just…", He breathed in and out. "This has been stressful...for all of us.".

Suddenly, they heard someone running downstairs into the room they were in. It was Officer Dunn.

"Final report?", Officer Burke asked.

"We found nothing that was out of the ordinary.", Dunn said. "I don't think that Mr Afton had anything to do with the murders.".

"Alright, we should be going.", Officer Burke said, writing down some final notes before getting up and heading towards the door. "I think we've asked enough. I think it's best if we just leave you two alone.".

"Where to next?", Dunn asked, putting her coat back on.

"The Fitzgerald household.", Burke said. "From what Afton's told me, he's more of a suspect than we thought. Call the squadron here and tell them that's where we're going next."

Dunn nodded before speaking the words in her walkie talkie. Soon, the entire squadron, as well as Burke, drove off.

As soon as they left, Henry sighed, looking towards the door. 'I should be going too...I just want to go home and...try to at least make an attempt at forgetting all of this is happening."

"Are you sure?', William said. "I still have some Tagalongs we can munch on. We can talk for a little while.".

"No, no. It's fine.", Henry said, walking towards the door, his steps heavy, as if he was carrying lead on his back. "I just...need to be alone and think for a while. About...a lot of things.'.

William nodded looking down at the carpet, before Henry walked out the door. And there William was, alone in his living room. Well maybe not technically, since his children were upstairs, but at the moment, they didn't matter. They were too young to fully grasp it, anyway.

And through that silence...the simple homelyness of that room, where he blocked out the rest of the world...he could not help but simply smile. Smile a great big smile that made him feel giddier every second it stayed on his face.

It made him happy that all of this was happening. It made him happy to know that the police in this town were really that gullible and were able to believe his lies. It made him happy to know that his friend and business partner had so much faith in him, that he believed every word he said, not suspecting him as the one who ended the life of one of his children. It made him happy to know that another poor bastard was going to be swept under the bus for a crime he didn't commit. It made him happy that even when he was at his most livid, no one suspected him as he was the co-founder of the scene of the crime.

And what made him the most happy, the fact that made him giddier and more carefree than a kid in a candy store was this. It was the fact that, with simply a mixture of lies, good acting, and crocodile tears, you can convince everyone you've ever known that you did nothing wrong.

**(Original Post: ** post/177494529017/william-afton-did-nothing-wrong


End file.
